1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light adjusting device for a light emitting diode and related light adjusting method, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode and related light adjusting method for saving cost and being capable of replacing the light system in the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The light emitting diode has been widely applied in the market because the light emitting diode has the advantage of saving energy. The prior art generally utilizes a microprocessor control unit (MCU) to output a dimming signal to a pulse width modulation controller, so as to adjust illumination of the light emitting diode. Detailed descriptions of the method for adjusting illumination can be seen hereinafter.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a light adjusting device 1 in the prior art. The light adjusting device 1 is utilized for driving a light emitting diode circuit 10 and adjusting illumination of the light emitting diode circuit 10. The light adjusting device 1 comprises a bridge rectifier 12, a pulse width modulation controller 14, a driving stage 16 and a microprocessor control unit 18 for generating a dimming signal.
The bridge rectifier 12 is utilized for transforming an AC power into a DC power, and providing the DC power to the pulse width modulation controller 14 and the driving stage 16. The driving stage 16 is utilized for driving the light emitting diode circuit 10. The pulse width modulation controller 14 can modulate pulse width of a driving signal generated by driving stage 16 according to the dimming signal generated by the microprocessor control unit 18, so as to adjust illumination of the light emitting diode circuit 10.
Via the pulse width modulation technology, the light adjusting device 1 can adjust illumination of the light emitting diode circuit 10. However, the light adjusting device 1 in the prior art needs the microprocessor control unit 18 to control pulse width modulation, which increases cost and is incapable of replacing the present light system. Thus, improvements are needed.